


words are my life

by BlueSapphire718



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, KakaIru Week 2019, Kakashi is a Prince, M/M, Mentions of Fairytales, Trying to explain fairytales to Kakashi, Who fell from the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Iruka loves books, ever since he was little and reads fairy tales beyond his wildest imagination.He just didn’t expect a guy falling from the sky.Now he has to teach the guy what fairy tales are- oh, who is he kidding?(KakaIru Week 2019: Prompt #2 - Books)





	words are my life

“Let me get this straight,” Iruka says as he stares at the gorgeous, _ beautiful _ man in front of him with silver hair and dark grey eyes lighting up in amusement. No, he can’t be attracted, nope to this madman, nope- “You’re a prince of the skies who ran away from home-”

“Prince of Storms,” the man corrects, his lips twitching up into a sly smile. “And I was just running through the skies.”

“And then you fell from the skies and broke a hole in my roof,” Iruka continues, ignoring the man’s comments as he pointed up towards the hole that currently allows him to see the sky. As much as he likes it, he doesn’t want to get wet, thank you very much. 

“I didn’t know you humans’ rooftops are so... fragile. Like you humans.”

“This is insane,” Iruka hisses, because why not? He just had a guy ruin his rooftop by falling into it, his living room is ruined, and _ the guy is still alive_. “You’re like Rapunzel! Running away from the tower and Mother Gothel!”

“... I’m sorry, who is this... Mother Gothel? Or Ra... Rapunzal?”

Iruka gapes at him. “Okay, no, you cannot be serious. Rapunzel? The badass princess who escapes a witch who locked her in a tower ever since she was born? Don’t you know the Monkey King? Cinderella? The Frog and the Princess? Disney?”

“No?”

“You know what, I’m going to make you stay here until you get these tales in your head!” he declares.

There’s not a reason why he shouldn’t tell this man all about the fairytales that intrigues everyone.

“What?”

* * *

“Why would this princess kiss this frog if she doesn’t like him?” the man (Kakashi is his name, he learns) asks, furrowing his brows as he stares at the book in their hands, dark grey eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Not that Iruka cares about Kakashi’s eye colour.

Not at all.

“Because her father made her to be polite to the frog,” Iruka explains patiently, pointing to the picture in the book. “And she obeyed his orders.”

“But she could disobey him and go on to ignore the frog.”

“But she made a promise to the frog.”

“But that doesn’t mean she has to keep it.”

This fairytale is going to take a while to explain, but Iruka rather wants to keep using this gorgeous man and let him stay until he has to go.

Now how is he supposed to explain the frog prince to Kakashi?

* * *

“She left her slipper?”

“Accidentally.”

“So she ‘accidentally’ left her slipper on the stairs and ran away from her true love after meeting him for one night.”

“Yeah, that’s… basically it.”

“How do the slippers not break? Aren’t they glass?”

“I don’t know! They’re magic glass slippers!”

“But she somehow left the slipper behind and it didn’t break?”

“It’s just magic!”

* * *

“A... what?”

“True love’s kiss,” Iruka repeats amusedly, watching the man with fascination as he watches lightning curl around Kakashi’s fist. The man’s face turns a faint pink, before he looks away and shrugs halfheartedly. It’s cute. “A prince wakes up a princess by a true love’s kiss.”

“Ah,” is all the silver-haired man says as he stares at him, gives him a small smile. “I never heard that tale before.”

That smile is beautiful, and Iruka can’t imagine anything better.

“I’ll tell it to you, Kakashi.”

* * *

“I angered my father,” Kakashi says so cheerfully that he takes another look at the man. He’s smiling, lips peeling back to reveal sharp teeth, and Iruka can’t help but stare at him for a moment longer before clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry, you did what?”

“I angered my father,” he says again in that cheerful tone of his. Iruka hopes it’s not something bad this time, like the time he was trying to explain Grimm’s version of the tale of Sleeping Beauty. That did not end well.

“And now I’m poisoned,” Kakashi continues, ignoring the way Iruka is gawking at him..

His mind freezes at the words, before he squawks. “What?”

“Iruka, I’m poisoned.”

“WHAT?” Iruka shrieks, flailing his arms around as he stares stupidly and panicky at the man. “How are you even _ poisoned_?”

“Love poison,” Kakashi says ever so cheerfully, and he should not be smiling so much when he’s been poisoned, goddammit. “My father applied it to me and now I apparently have a few hours to spare before my death. Doesn’t this remind you of your book of Snow White?”

“That is not the same goddamn thing!” He pauses for a bit. “Wait. Snow White?”

Snow White was put to sleep by a poisoned apple, given to her by her wicked stepmother and she was woken up by a true love’s kiss, which was given to her by the prince. His mind halts at the sudden explanation in his head, before he blurts out, “You want me to kiss you?”

“Mah, if you want to.”

“You are an absolute bastard, but I need you to continue teaching you the fairy tales of the world,” Iruka declares, leaning in towards him as Kakashi grins sharply and does the same.

And he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt of KakaIru Week 2019! The next prompt should be out soon!
> 
> Basically, Kakashi is sorta like a supernatural prince of lightning and storms and thunder, who fell from the sky, and met fairy tale lover Iruka. Yeah.
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy!


End file.
